songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Viva Musical Song Contest 8
|Row 5 title = Status |Row 5 info = Closed |Row 6 title = Winner |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Debuting Countries |Row 7 info = , , , , |Row 8 title = Withdrawing Countries |Row 8 info = , , , , , , , , , , , , |Row 9 title = Returning Countries |Row 9 info = , , , , |Row 10 title = Timeline |Row 10 info = ◄ 7 9 ► |image = File:VMSC_8_Logo.png |imagewidth = 300 }} This is the first edition of the second season of the Viva Musical Song Contest and the eighth overall. It will take place from July 1st to August 4th, 2016. It will take place in Los Angeles, . This edition has a record number of 7 returning acts from previous editions, and the fastest sign up time, with 12 countries confirming participation in less than 24 hours. won the contest for the first time with 154 points. , , , , , , and all qualified for the first time. Excluding the debuting countries who automatically got their best placement, , , , , , and achieved their best results in the contest, placing 1st, 2nd, 5th, 6th, 9th, 12th and 14th, respectively. Meanwhile, , , , , and all achieved their lowest results in the contest, placing 25th (DSQ), 24th (DSQ), 23rd (DSQ), 22nd, 20th and 15th, respectively. also failed to qualify this edition, not being present in the final for the first time since their debut in the first edition. Motto The motto, "Hand In Hand", is to describe the humankind, coming together through recent, tragic events. It's a sign of equality and love around the world, hoping to unite countries. Languages This edition saw two new languages. and both entered with their native languages, Bulgarian and Lithuanian. Bulgaria debuts in this edition, while Lithuania returns after a break of four editions. Location The venue of the contest will be at the Forum in Inglewood, California, a small subsidiary of Los Angeles. Originally, the contest was expected to take place at the Rose Bowl, which can seat 92,542 people, but the complex operations of security, staging, sound and lighting capabilities made it too costly for the broadcaster to handle. Returning Artists Dear Jack will be returning after participating for in the 7th edition. They failed to qualify to the final, placing 14th with 35 points, just barely missing the second chance round. Alexandra Stan and Inna will be returning for , participating as part of the girl group G Girls. This is Stan's fourth participation, setting a record for highest amount of participations in the contest! Stan participated in the 2nd, 4th and 6th editions. She placed 3rd, 11th and 24th, respectively. Inna participated in the 1st edition and placed 6th. Bebe Rexha is returning for with American rapper, Nicki Minaj. Rexha is an American-Albanian singer residing in the United States. She placed 5th in the 3rd edition, achieving the country's best result to date. Delta Goodrem returns for , with a slower tempo song than the one she participated with. Goodrem took part in the 4th edition in her home country, Australia. Although placing 8th in the semi-final, she managed to place 7th in the grand final with 102 points. Conchita Wurst returns for this edition, last representing the country in the 4th edition. Wurst placed 16th in the Semi-Final in the country's debut edition. DJ Snake returns in the contest representing , after last representing the in the 3rd edition along with American rapper, Lil Jon. He placed last in the contest, with the first ever score of "0 points". Semi-Finalists Semi-Final 1 Semi-Final 2 Second Chance Round Finalists Countries - The country withdrew from the contest indefinitely, after the string of bad results in the past two editions they participated in. The broadcaster suspended further operations and a new broadcaster has taken over, hopeful to continue participating in the song contest. - The country debuted with Conchita Wurst in the 4th edition. But due to Conchita's win in the Eurovision Song Contest, the broadcaster had to withdraw due to the cost required to host the contest and participate in the Viva Musical Song Contest. But after the contest, money was put back into song contests and they have since decided to return to this edition. - Although interested in the contest, the country focused their creative direction to the Eurovision Song Contest, trying to keep their string of high placings. But since 2014, the highest placing in the contest being 12th, the delegation decided to try their luck and chances at other song contests. Fielding an entry before the deadline, they make their debut in this edition. - Bulgaria immediately showed interest in the contest, since its birth and debuted in the cancelled 7th edition. Undeterred, the head of delegation for the country, found an entry for the country's "official" debut in this edition. - Due to not voting in the 4th edition, they were disqualified and forced to withdraw and were banned until the 6th. But by then, the disqualification disheartened and disinterested viewers, causing the broadcaster to indefinitely withdraw from the contest. But due to a jumpstart in the music industry in the country, backed by popular demand, the country returned with an American singer, hoping to broadcast to the contest's location in the . - Not recognized by the EBU as an independent country, the country needed valid approval to participate. After being approved, the small nation was allowed to participate. - Encouraged by Lithuania's participation in the contest, Latvia debuted in this edition, trying their luck at a new song contest. - Lithuania, being a country of high pride, were very disappointed when their entry in the 4th edition placed 16/25 in the grand final. They decided to withdraw, not seeing it worthwhile to fund an entry if the placement was not "up to their standards". After much debate and public request, the small country decided to put away with the placement standards, and enter to the contest again. - Moldova withdrew from the contest 2nd edition with no official reason, but returned with, again, no official reason as to why. - Wales had a situation very similar to Bulgaria: showing interest but debuting in the cancelled edition, but finally, officially debuting this edition. Incidents Semi-Final 2 Results - While waiting for the results for Semi-Final 2, the files containing the results were lost due to computer issues. The qualifiers were never officially announced and were posted on the website to reveal the qualifiers. The Second Chance Round recap was also delayed due to technical issues, leaving fans of the contest in the dark for two weeks about the state of these issues.